


attic salt

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Yamaguchi couldn't help but underestimate others; couldn't help to underestimate himself.





	attic salt

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I know this is bad ;; I swear, my brain constantly has the need to bully yamaguchi :(

Yamaguchi let out a whimper, balling his fist to prepare to bang on the door once again. He had been stuck in the utility closet for what seemed like hours. He remembers the hard shove of another boys hand and then the distinct sound of the door being locked from the outside, multiple different laughs ringing in the corridor; he must've had friends with him. And then it was quiet.  
  
He heard quiet taps. 'They have to be footsteps.' He rapped loudly on the door once again, his hoarse voice calling out. "Is anyone there?" The steps stopped, and Yamaguchi swallowed: 'Was I loud enough?' The steps started again, and Yamaguchi knew the were coming towards the door. "Yamaguchi? Is that you?" Kageyama's voice rang in Yamaguchi's head. Yamaguchi laughed, embarrassed and nodding even though Kageyama couldn't see him.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Could you go get the key to this door? It should be in the office." Kageyama stayed quiet for a moment. "How did you get stuck in there?" Yamaguchi turned pale; he couldn't let anyone know he was being bullied. He didn't want to be a burden to the team, to Tsukishima. "O-Oh, I accidentally locked myself in!" Kageyama once again went silent. "I guess I can find them. I'll try not to be too long." Yamaguchi laughed nervously, thanking Kageyama profusely through the door.  
  
As Kageyama started in the direction of the office, Yamaguchi sighed when he heard the footsteps fall short once again. "Yamaguchi," Kageyama said with a strange force behind it. "You couldn't have locked yourself in there. I know I'm not exactly a genius, but please don't treat me as if I'm that much of an idiot." Yamaguchi gulped, his face burning red and his eyes beginning to water. The footsteps resumed and Yamaguchi rubbed the few tears from his face before he worked himself up too badly.


End file.
